There are currently many methods to deliver video programming to a users television besides over the air broadcast. Numerous service providers are available to supply this programming to television viewers. Most of these service providers vend a hierarchy of services. Typically there is a basic service for a basic fee and additional services available for an additional fee. The basic services typically include the broadcast network programming, cable superstations, music and sports programming. These basic services are typically supported by advertizing. These basic programming services thus operate on the same economics as over the air broadcast television. The additional services typically include the so called "premium" programming such as sports and movies. These premium programming services are typically not advertizer supported. These are perceived by the television user as higher value services and television users are willing to pay their service providers additional fees for these services. The service provider passes much of this additional fee to the content providers as their compensation for supplying the programming. There may be one or several tiers of these premium services made available by the service providers. At the top of this programming hierarchy is pay per view programming. Pay per view programming typically includes music concerts and sporting events perceived as time sensitive and highly valuable by the television users. Pay per view may also include video on demand, where the television user requests a particular movie be supplied. This hierarchy of service exists for all current alternative methods of program delivery including television cable, over the air microwave broadcast and direct satellite television.
Reception of such alternative programming services has required an additional hardware appliance beyond the user provided television receiver since the beginning of cable television. Initially this additional hardware appliance merely translated the frequency of the signal from the transmission frequency to a standard frequency used in broadcast television. Such a standard frequency is receivable by the user provided television receiver. This additional hardware appliance is commonly know as a "set top box" in reference to its typical deployment on top of the television receiver. Current set top boxes handle the hierarchy of security previously described.
In the past these set top boxes have been fixed function machines. This means that the operational capabilities of the set top boxes were fixed upon manufacture and not subject to change once installed. A person intending to compromise the security of such a set top box would need substantial resources to reverse engineer the security protocol. Accordingly, these such fixed function set top boxes are considered secure. The future proposals for set top boxes places the security assumption in jeopardy. The set top box currently envisioned for the future would be a more capable machine. These set top boxes are expected to enable plural home entertainment options such as the prior known video programming options, viewing video programming stored on fixed media such as DVD disks, Internet browsing via a telephone or cable modem and playing video games downloaded via the modem or via a video data stream. Enabling the set top box to be programmed after installation greatly complicates security. It would be useful in the art to have a secure way to enable field reprogramming of set top boxes without compromising the hierarchy of video programming security.